Miracles Happen
by WhiteRosePetals
Summary: A sweet fic about Aeris coming back, and how miracles can always happen. CloAer TifaOC
1. Prologue

Miracles Happen

By: WhiteRosePetals

****

Forward from Author-

Despite what anyone says, I still believe miracles happen. Something that cannot be explained, like the birth of a premature child, which survives, or the leukemia patient, successfully going into remission. Those that find themselves in the most critical situations, which noone could survive, but they do, with no scars. Or how a lonely child, is taken in and given love, and affection. Or how a criminal sees the wrong of his doing and turns himself in. I still believe that miracles happen in the smallest but extraordinary ways. That is what my story is about, the power of a miracle. 

****

Disclaimer: All characters places, setting and any other thing are total properties of Squaresoft Inc. I only own my own characters, places and settings. 

****

Prologue-In a Moment

__

It happened rather suddenly, that he couldn't even comprehend it. They had successfully found the Forgotten Capital, where Aeris was. He knew she was there somewhere, but the question was, where? They had searched the city up and down, but there was no sign of her. Finally, weak and weary, they retired. It was late at night when he woke again, voices surrounding him, urging him to save her. He jumped out of bed, and ran outside, looking around. His friends followed, he knew, in his soul, she was there…and so was he. They found her, at last at the bottom of the steps, her eyes closed, looking like an angel upon the altar, praying for the miracle that would save them all. And he tried to kill her. He raised his sword, but their voices, called his soul back to the light, and something else. She opened her eyes, and smiled that beautiful, radiant smile, filled with love, life and laughter, freeing his soul from its chains, causing his heart to fly. Then it was over it was so quick, yet somehow so painful. The angel of death, with silver hair, clothed in black leather attire, holding his sword of doom, pierced her. She dangled there like a limp rag doll, before giving out one last breath. Tears falling rapidly he caught her. There was nothing left, but the beautiful shell that had once held life, and a soul. How could he let this happen? He lost everything, his whole life, his angel, wife, and soulmate. In a Moment…


	2. Chap 1The Flower Girl from the Slums Ret...

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own any thing of Squaresoft, I only own whatever characters I make up and any settings or places. 

Chapter One-The Flower Girl from the Slums Return

She lay alone in the Lifestream. She didn't speak, she didn't hear. She just existed. The Planet read her like a book. She longed for the boy she met on the streets. This Flower Girl from the Slums.

******

__

Twenty-One and a Half Years Earlier…

Ever since she received the letter, saying he was coming home, she went to the station, hoping to see him. But he never came and her broke a little more. She thought today, she would see him, today would be the day she wouldn't be lonely anymore. Today was going to be different. She was right, on one point. Today was going to be different and she wouldn't be lonely anymore. She arrived at the station, her eyes on the cobblestone streets, when she heard a soft cry. She lifted her eyes to see a woman, wearing nothing but a torn white dress, soaked with blood, holding a small baby in her arms… The wailing was coming from there. She ran over, knelt by the woman's side, as she opened her eyes, revealing the most beautiful blue she'd ever seen. The woman gazed at her for a second before placing the infant in her arms…

"Please…take…my Aeris…somewhere…safe." She nodded, not knowing what to do. The woman smiled, laying her head back onto the stone step. And she was gone. The infant wailed, and she held it close to her breast. She would take it home with her, she decided firmly. And with a final prayer of farewell to the woman, Elmyra Gainsborough made her way back to her small house in the Sector 5 Slums…with her child. 

*****

Since then, she was raised with love and affection, and grew to be a warm-hearted, loving individual. That was what had drawn the boy towards her in the first place. They had planned to marry when the crisis was over. Sephiroth made certain they never would. But now it was time. 

The Spirit of the Planet lifted her head and said to the crouching figures in front of her.

"It's time, send her back." They nodded and disappeared.

*****

Aeris lay there when she felt light suddenly. She floated higher and higher until…

"Go home Aeris, you have served your purpose, your time is far off from now. Goodbye and may you find love along your way."

"Planet?"

"Goodbye, Aeris Gainsborough." She was engulfed in a blinding light. And she knew no more. 

*****

Cloud Strife lay on one of the two beds in his small house in Nibelheim he bought only a year ago, shortly after Meteor had fallen. He was lonely, Tifa and Vincent were there with him, but he needed something else. He wanted Aeris. But he couldn't have her. She was gone. Sighing he fell into a deep sleep…

*****

__

He was in the Forgotten Capital, surrounded by light. 

'Where am I?' he asked aloud.

'Cloud, Cloud Strife…'

'Huh?'

'The Forgotten Capital, Aeris, she needs you, she wants you back…'

'Aeris is alive?'

'Don't dawdle hurry!'

'Alright.'

*****

"Cloud, where are you going?" Tifa had none the less been surprised when Cloud simply got out of bed, and left without saying anything but

"I'm going to save her." 

"Who?"

"You know Tifa, you don't wanna admit it, but I think you know." 

"Cloud, wait!" 

*****

"She's here again, I can feel her." He ran to her burial spot. And she was there. She lay afloat on the waters, her hands over her chest, the wound that had once been through her stomach gone. A small staff was beside her in the waters. He ran in and carried her out in his arms, as she revived.

"Cloud…" she whispered, "I was sent back to be with you." He held her close. No matter what, he would never let her be harmed again. But the Planet knew, they would be put to the test. The question was, would they be able to pass it?

****

A/N: Yes, I wrote this outta complete boredom and Writer's Block. Sephy's back but he's a bad dude in this one. Sorry for being so bland on the first chapter. It'll get better though I promise. So R&R and tell me what you think.


	3. Chap 2The Angel of Death

****

Chapter Two-The Angel of Death

The sun was setting, bathing the small town in red light. It was picture perfect, and that was one of the reasons he chose to settle here with his wife. 

"Cyril?"

He turned to see the beautiful raven-haired girl staring back at him, her blue eyes sparkling. Her dress fabric stretched across the bulge on her stomach. She smiled happily

"Our baby just moved again." He placed his hands on her stomach feeling the little life within. It kicked and was very active. But it was _alive_! Anne had been so happy when she first learned of her pregnancy. Years of failure and heartbreak, and she was finally carrying a healthy baby boy. She sighed happily, before turning to go back into the house. Cyril returned his attention to the setting sun. But his caught something else instead. A tall figure, robed in black, a halo of silver surrounding his face, green eyes that rivaled his own. In his hand he held at least a twelve-foot long blade. He blinked and was gone. Shaking the cold feeling off of his shoulders, he followed after his wife into the house. Anne was leaning over a pot on the stove, a spoon in one hand and a cookbook in the other. She smiled at him and he returned it as he went out the front door. Kalm was a nice town, very peaceful. They moved there from Midgar at the beginning of Anne's pregnancy, to reduce the amount of stress on her. He also was more relaxed since then. He stretched out his arms above his head, taking in the crisp, autumn air. Winter would be coming sooner the news had said, than it had in a long time. It would snow soon, and just in time for the birth of their baby. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud shriek from one of the neighboring houses. Anne came running out, holding his eight-foot long rifle in her hands.

"Cyril…" she began. He shook his head, pulling the gun out of her hands, saying 

"No Anne, stay inside, go to the basement, don't come out until tomorrow morning, or until I call for you."

"But…"

"GO!" she stared at him for a second before, nodding and running back inside. 

"Alright." He said, years of SOLDIER training and missions kicking in. Memories of the ShinRa-Wutai War flooded his mind. He ran into elderly Madam Jensen's house to be greeted by a hideous surprise. The normally spotless white walls had turned red from the blood splattered on them. The clean floor rugs were soaked with it. Taking a few deep breaths to calm his nerves he made his way throughout the house his weapon posed and ready. He soon found the source of the crimson fluid splattered throughout the home. Madam Jensen lay upon the floor her head severed from her shoulders, and forcibly shoved into her hands. Numerous stab marks were found on her body, her chest and lungs were ripped open. 

A sword, the killer had used a sword.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of heavy breathing. Cocking his gun up he aimed at the wardrobe and shouted

"Whoever you are, come out this instant! Or else I will shoot!"

"Guns cannot harm a god foolish mortal."

From behind the wardrobe, the same man he had seen earlier on the nearby cliff stared back at him, eyes glittering with child like joy at the massacre around him.

"You sick bastard, you killed her didn't you?"

"Killed her? I saved her, gave her new life, as a part of me. She and I are one body, one mind, and one soul. We are one, and there will be others who will also experience this joy." Cyril clenched his teeth, this man was clearly mad!

"Joy?!" he shrieked in anger. "What joy is this? The joy of dying in cold blood, by the hand of an insane savage, who sees pleasure and rejoicing in death and destruction? How is that a joy?!" The other man shook his head in sad sort of way.

"How can I expect mere mortals to comprehend the beauty of what I do?"

"Where is this beauty? Answer me that!" He remained silent.

"ANSWER ME!"

Shaking his head slowly the other man said

"You will understand better if I show you." He raised his sword. Experience kicked in and Cyril fired his gun madly, hiding the other man in cloud of smoke. He fired until he ran out of ammunition. He sighed, surely no man insane or not could survive that kind of abuse. He turned to leave when…

"You clearly are one of _their_ race, for you have inherited their arrogance and stupidity." He turned the man was surrounded by used bullets, not a scratch on him. Smiling that sick smile, he raised his blade above his head and whispered. 

"May you find your peace." He had no time to react as the blade slid smoothly through his stomach and out his back. Staring at the man he whispered one last phrase that would haunt the man till his dying day.

"Those who will speak in the name of good, are not guilty." Cyril collapsed to the floor, his blood pooling all around him. Sephiroth sheathed his sword and disappeared in a blinding flash of light, engulfing the whole town. Screams rang out, as Anne listened horrified in the cellar. When the cock crowed she pushed open the door to a sight that would haunt her nightmares till death. The sun bathed the town in light, which was colored red from blood. Far away in a crater, far into the earth, the madman laughed. 

****

End Chapter Two. 


	4. Chap3An Unwanted Message

****

Chapter Three-An Unwanted Message

As the sun rose upon the tropic town of Costa del Sol, bathing the small villa with light. After finding her the City of the Ancients, Cloud took her home with him to his vacation house. She was beside herself, and did her best to make into most comfortable home for two people just starting out. Soon it had the homey feel that both were looking for. She traded her wet dress and coat for a short green summer one. She let her hair down in long, russet brown curls. Her eyes sparkled and her skin was soft and rosy. She was indeed the picture of beauty and love as Cid had said. And he would always take care of her. The flower girl woke first seeing the one se loved beside her still fast asleep. A smile played across his innocent features. Leaning towards she placed a kiss on his cheek, causing his eyes to open revealing the never-ending pools of blue. Smiling at her he said

"We have to be two of the laziest people in the world." She laughed at this comment, slipping out of bed and heading towards the bathroom. He jumped out of bed, grabbing her around her waist, and twirling her in the air. She snuggled against him whispering

"Comb your hair you nut." With that she retreated to the bathroom, leaving him to contend with his worst enemy, his hair. 

******

As sun rose high and warmed the sands and waters people fled to the beaches to soak their feet and lay on their blankets tanning. Aeris however spent her time mending and cleaning her dress and jacket.

"Why are you doing that?" Cloud asked as she worked diligently upon the soft pink fabric.

"I liked it, mom made it for me, and I want to keep in case I ever need it again."

Shaking his head, he retreated outside into the morning sunlight. She shook her head and returned to her sewing. 

******

Anne gazed ahead, nodding to herself, panting. She had traveled a long way on her sister's gold chocobo, Susan, to get here. She had heard Cloud Strife was living here with his girlfriend someone named Ariel or something. She kicked Susan in the sides and made her way forward towards the seaside town. 

******

Finishing her mending, Aeris came outside, watching Cloud stare off into the distance. She wrapped her arms around his midsection, and stare off towards the Gold Saucer. She blinked, and saw a woman, long ravens hair flying out behind her, wearing a well-worn purple dress, riding a chocobo, towards them. Apparently Cloud had seen her too, for he broke from her embrace, and raced towards the lady upon the bird. She arrived as he helped the pregnant lady off the bird, looking well beyond her age. The woman wrapped her arms around him and whispered

"Sephi…roth…is…back…killed…Cyril…and…Kalm." she gasped before falling into his arms unconscious. Turning to her he said

"Aeris, call the doctor."

******

"Sephiroth's back are you certain that's what she said Spike?" Barret cried in the reunion meeting of AVALANCHE. Nodding he responded

"Positive Barret, she said he returned, killed her husband and their neighbor, and then the entire town. She only lived because she was told to hide in the cellar." Red XIII shook his head and said

"Just when we think we finally get peace, this happens."

"Yeah!" piped up Yuffie's, "why can't that silver hair jerk just stay dead!" Cid, taking out his cigarette and said

"Cuz he don't know the meaning of the word dead!" Vincent shaking his head added

"No Cid he knows the meaning but he won't abide by it. He thinks he can do as he pleases and bend the laws of fate." 

"Doing a pretty good job of it so far hasn't he now?" Cait Sith continued. Aeris rose and spoke for the first time since the meeting had began

"The fact of the matter is he _is_ alive, and unless we do something about it, he'll summon Meteor or something worse this time. It's doesn't matter how he came back, it's the matter of how we stop him and make certain he doesn't come back again." Cloud agreed

"Aeris is right, the important thing is that we stop him before he does something terrible, and keep him from returning." The group nodded, Barret standing tall among the others shouted

"Yeah let's do it! AVALANCE is back is business!"

With that the entire group cheered. Unbeknownst to them, hidden eyes and ears were there the whole time. 

End Chapter Three.

A/N: As of late I lost inspiration while writing this chapter. More are soon to come. So never fear my few fans. I will write more. Anyway thanks for telling me your opinions. Luv u all!!Bye!!


	5. Chap4Travel Preperations

****

Chapter Four-Travel Preparations

Staring with awe at the large ship the Highwind, Aeris couldn't help but smile. After all her dreams of riding upon this ship they were finally coming true. She sighed and continued to load with the others. They all looked the same as they had about a year or so ago. All wearing the same uniforms, weapons, and materia at hand. Their faces however, were not the same. Instead of the fresh, sort of youthful determination on their faces, experience, and pain had hardened them. They were worn, either by death or by heartbreak. No they were not the same in that retrospect, though they might appear to be by the untrained or unknowing eye. But despite this, they still were going. They were the only ones who could do it. The Planet had blessed them all at the hours of their births, giving them gifts, making them, more than humans. They were her Summoned Ones; they were what she had poured all her work into creating from the moment of their conception of their mothers and fathers. They were her last hope. Gaea, the Planet's spirit knew that. Shaking her head, she continued on with her work. 

******

__

Half an Hour Later…

As she gazed out over the landscape flying below them, Cloud placed his arm around her shoulders and said

"Are you alright hun?" Turning a bright shade of red, she nodded saying

"Yes…just thinking."

"Really about what?"

"Oh life, death, how big our family is going to be…"

"Wha!?" 

"Hee hee, just kidding goofball." 

******

Gazing at the small rag-tag group, Sephiroth could not help but laugh.

"Foolish mortals, have they not realized that struggling against me is futile?" Shaking his head, he leaned back into the stone throne and sighed

"It does not matter, when they all are but the last ones alive on this Planet when I have giving new life to the rest of their race, then they will realize the truth. They are nothing but pieces in my puzzle." 

******

"So where to?" Tifa asked.

"Hmmm, how about the Northern Crater? I mean we could find somethin' useful there." Cait Sith suggested. Nodding Cloud said

"Right, to the Northern Crater it is then."

"You got yourself a deal there kid." Cid chuckled pulling on the throttle. Aeris however did not easily understand

"Northern…Crater?" Red XIII approached her and said

"Yes, Sephiroth's final resting ground. After he killed you he settled in an old wound of the Planet's where large quantities of Spirit Energy were gathered in order to summon Meteor, we called it the Northern Crater." 

"I see." She said quietly. 

******

"We're here folks." The group clambered out of the ship onto the cold, rocky ground below them. Looking around, nothing really seemed to have changed. The walkway which they had used to get to the bottom before was gone, destroyed when the Lifestream gushed out. Staring down into the endless abyss, the group exchanged doubtful looks.

"Damn man! Ain't no way we gonna ever git down there now!" Barret grumbled. Shaking his head, Cloud turned to the others, shrugging,

"Guess there's no way we can get there now. Let's go back to Nibelheim and try and think of something else." Nodding the group left, unaware of insane joy dancing in the madman's eyes as the walkway reappeared.

"You'll be back, I know you all will."

****

End Chapter Four.


	6. Chap5A day at the Gold SaucerCloud's Pro...

****

A/N: as an answer to a question posted by CursedAngelOfSephiroth

****

"But the Highwind? I thought the Lifestream

busted it up. Unless you had Cid make another, in which case, it's all good." 

As an answer to your question though it got caught in the middle of the Lifestream it was not destroyed. It is shown at the very end where Cid swears and pulls an emergency lever transforming the Highwind into a plane. That's all I wanted to say now onward with the chapter.

P.S. Oh the Turks are going to show up in the later chapters too. ^__^

****

Chapter Five-A Day at the Gold Saucer/Cloud's Proposal

It was back to square one it seemed as the group settled down into the old house from Cloud's childhood. After a few moments of silence Cait Sith piped up

"So what're we gonna do? Just sit here and mope?" Aeris rose and said

"Cait Sith's right, we should do something!" Barret grunted

"Yeah what would that be? Going to the Gold Saucer and having a good time on the rides they got there s'pose." At those words a smile crossed her fair features, which didn't escape Barret's eyes.

"Yo I was jus kiddin!" She shook her head and said

"I knew that but it appeals to me, I mean come on, we should loosen up a little bit. Mom always said, that if you continually worry about something, you'd never have room enough in your head for an answer. However if you relax yourself and have a little fun, then the answer might come when you least expect it to."

Tifa snorted at this comment, Yuffie jumped at the proposal.

"I like it, I'm with Aeris!" Cloud and said

"It makes sense, besides Aeris hasn't been with us for a while, so let's go, at least for her sake." Tifa gritted her teeth and shot a venomous look at the flower girl. Aeris squealed and jumped into his arms, which only resulted in Tifa's anger rising to its absolute peak. 

"Then it's settled, let's go to the Gold Saucer!" she cried out with a child's joy. 

******

The park hadn't really changed in appearance, only the fact that there were more rides and attractions. The new squares were 

"The Food Square" and 

"The Thrill Square" Somehow looking at that name, gave Cloud a cold feeling of dread. Aeris however, not knowing about the truth of him, grabbed him by his arm and dragged him towards it,

"Come on, I wanna see the news rides!" Tifa scowled and stormed off to the Battle Square, Vincent following close behind. Cait Sith headed off to the Wonder Square with Cid, and Barret. Leaving Yuffie and Red XIII to the Round Square. 

******

Cloud stared at the tall winding ride with unease as Aeris bought the tickets.

"Dear God no." he whimpered as Aeris pushed him along to one of the cars. T was too late to turn back no. Saying a silent prayer, he clutched the sides on his seat as the ride shot off. 

******

Tifa slammed her fist into the final opponents face, her face red, her teeth clenched, anger boiling throughout her. She stormed out, yanking the ticket out of the wall. She glanced it over and then started to walk away

"Are you sure you don't want to spend any of these 234,666 Battle Points?" said a low voice. She turned to see Vincent standing there, the ticket in his hand.

"Positive." She growled. Shaking his head, he placed a hand on her shoulder and said

"Tifa you are filled with rage. Is it because of Aeris?" She stopped and sighed, turning back to him. 

"It's not fair Vincent I had him first, I should be the one who gets him."

"Had you no opportunity to tell him how you felt before he first met Aeris?" She was about to reply when a thought crossed her mind. How many times had she and Cloud been alone that she could've told him? Ten or more? So now since his heart was given to another, she was throwing fits of jealousy, and childish temper tantrums, because she had been foolish and never seized the chance to tell him. She had always thought there would be time. Time had long since run out a voice in the back of her head told her. Lowering her head she nodded

"Yes." She raised her voice, "Yes, hundreds, maybe thousands of opportunities and I delayed, I thought I'd always have time on my hands. Now look at the result. His love is with another woman, and I should let him have what he wants. Let him be happy with the one he loves, even if it's not me. He…" she paused and continued, tears starting to form," he should have what he wants not what I want. I should let him have that." She broke down into sobs, crumbling onto the floor, catching the attention of all the bystanders. A man in his late twenties, with chocolate brown hair, and vivid purple eyes, walked up and said

"What happened, what's wrong?" Tifa continued to sob, Vincent slipped away unnoticed as the bystander continued to talk to her. 

"Hey' it's ok, come one I won't bite just tell me what's the matter." She wailed in response. He turned to the others, lifting him into her arms,

"Ok folks shows over go back to where you were." Cradling her in his arms like a baby, he sped off down to the Food Square, trying to think of some way to calm her down. 

******

Cloud clung to the railing outside of the ride _The Terminator_ he'd just been on. God he would rather have his spinal cord ripped out and jump rope with it in the nearest freeway than go on another ride like that again. Aeris was beside, wiping his forehead with a small napkin. 

"You ok now?" He nodded and said softly

"Yeah and Aeris I wanna ask you something." She nodded and said, sitting down on a nearby bench.

"Go on." He knelt before her; a small box in one of his hands while the other was on one of hers. He took a deep breath and said

"Aeris I want you to know that I love you more than the air I breathe, the water I drink, more than my life itself. I would be overjoyed if I had the one final piece to make me complete." He opened the box, slid a small ring on her finger and said

"Aeris Iflana Gainsborough, will you marry me?" She lifted her head, her eyes meeting his.

"I…don't have much I can offer you but one thing…my last name." She smiled, tears flowing freely as she leaned close and said

"How can I resist?" He held her close and they stayed that way, a vision of love to all those who were there. 

****

End Chapter Five.

A/N: Sappy yes! But I love it. And that guy who took care of Tifa, he'll be features throughout the story. I won't tell you the ultimate goal of why I created him. But you'll find out pretty soon. Anyway until next chapter peeps! ~__^


	7. Chap6 The Meeting of the Black Cloaked C...

****

A/N: This might be a little cheesy.

Chapter Six-The Meeting of the Black Cloaked Clones/New Arrivals 

As they stared at the clear night sky, Cloud turned to Aeris and said to her

"Aeris, I have a confession to make." She looked at him with a confused look in her eyes, as he continued

"I…I never made as a 1st Class SOLDIER, I left my hometown to join but I never quite made it that far. I only made it into fourth class. The First Class SOLDIER, who went to Nibelheim all those years ago with Sephiroth, was your old boyfriend, my best friend at the ShinRa, Zack. I was just one of the grunts who was supposed to keep a lookout for trouble makers." She stared at him before going into a fit of giggles. He stared at her, bewildered.

"What?" she turned to him and said

"I didn't think that sounded quite right, you just didn't seem to be the type who could make it into First Class." He stared at her before saying

"So…you're not mad?" She laughed harder, and would've fallen off the fence they were sitting on, if he hadn't caught her arm. 

"No you crazy chocobo. I can never be mad at the one I love, well at least not for long." He smiled, taking her into his arms, as they gazed upward at the fireworks display, a symbol it seemed, of their love for each other. 

******

"So why were you crying." The man asked Tifa, as he handed her another napkin. Sighing she responded quietly

"Because I waited too long to tell the one I love how I felt, and now his heart is with another. But…she's a good, capable girl, I'm certain she'll be able to take care of him for the rest of his life, and at least this way I know he's happy." He nodded understandingly; placing his hand on her knees, staring into her wine colored eyes with his own purple ones. 

"I know how you feel, I loved this one girl, with all my heart and soul, but she died before I could tell her. So I can sympathize with you on that level." She smiled back at him, and asked

"You know, we don't know each other's names do we. I'm Tifa, Tifa Lockheart." He smiled, standing up, and straightening out his denim vest jacket, and said

"Me? I'm Jerom, Jerom HeartWood." She smiled, 

"Nice to meet you, Mr. HeartWood." He laughed shaking his head gently

"No fancy titles please, just call me Jerom, Tifa Lockheart." She laughed in return

"Alright, as long as you call me just Tifa." Nodding he said

"Alright then Tifa." He gazed out the window and said

"You know, I'm not in a hurry, so would you like to see the fireworks with me?" Smiling she responded quietly

"I'd love to Jerom." 

"Then let's go." 

Taking each other's hands they ran outside to the nearby fence.

******

Yuffie gazed out the window, whispering

"It's beautiful. Just like mom was." 

"Was she?" She turned to see a tall, slender boy, with midnight black hair, and dark brown eyes, framed with thin wire glasses, staring at her. Blushing she nodded and said

"Yeah, mom was an angel. She could make the birds and violets in her garden sing. She loved trying new things, making something new to present to her family. She loved dad, and wanted to have a lot of children. But she died when I was six." 

"I'm sorry, my dad died when I was eight, I never really knew him to be honest, I knew he used to live in a faraway place called Wutai, and met my mom when she went there for a school assignment. When he died mom took me back to Midgar where her family lived. Then she died when the Sector 7 Plate came down. All I have left our their pictures, and my old man's sword." Yuffie stared at him; he did have some Wutaian heritage in his face. He stared back at her and said

"Hey, what's your name. You told me your history but not your name." 

"Yuffie, Yuffie Kisagari." He smiled and said

"I'm Koan Ymanez, and I'd like to take you outside to view the fireworks with me. Don't refuse, you're the first pretty lady I've met since my mom." Giggling, she replied

"Alright, but be warned, if you have any materia, hope you're not too attached to it, I am an expert thief." Shaking his head, he her led outside to the fireworks.

******

The group returned to meet at the Ghost Hotel as promised. All were surprised to see the new faces among them. After introductions had been given the group went to the upstairs bedroom to discuss their tactics. Koan and Jerom had been given the download of the adventure so far. 

"So what do we do now?" Cid asked, puffing on the cigarette in his mouth

"I don't know, I have no idea what Sephiroth's next move will be." Cloud answered. Koan lifted his head at that moment

"Did you say the name Sephiroth? By any chance he doesn't wear a black trench coat does he?" Cloud nodded, raising an eyebrow.

"Well," he continued, "there's this weird cult or something that arrived here earlier this morning, all of them were wearing black coats. And they kept muttering something about 'Sephiroth is returning,' and 'The Calamity of the Skies will return again' and all sorts of other shit." This caught everyone in the room's attention. 

"So you know where Koan?" Tifa asked gently. Nodding he said

"I think it was going to be in the Event Square at midnight, they're going to clean everything up and give it a makeover for the big celebration or whatever's going on there." Barret slammed his fist on the table swearing

"Dammit! Shoulda figured he get some sort of followers ta help his mad ass." Nodding Cloud said

"We'll have to discover a way to sneak into the Event Square tonight." Koan shook his head and said

"That shouldn't be hard, just drape some black curtains over yourselves and you're in." Cait Sith bounded up and said

"I'll do one better, Reeve says he can send us some of the bona fide coats themselves." Nodding Cloud said

"Then it's settled, come midnight we're going to Event Square." 

****

End Chapter Six. 


End file.
